Private Zone
by Suwamoto
Summary: April 19th should have been an ordinary day, in his opinion. But he was the only one who thought that way. And he realized it one more time when this troublesome girl took him on a shopping tour...in the lingerie store. -IkariShipping- -bit of others-


**A/N: **It took me probably 3 weeks and it still isn't what I really expected. Whatever, I'm using the Japanese names this time since Reiji appears in this fic.

**Paul - Shinji**

**Dawn - Hikari**

**Drew - Shuu**

**May - Haruka**

**Ash - Satoshi**

**Misty - Kasumi**

**Maylene - Sumomo**

**Chyntia - Shirona**

Hope you will enjoy this anyway...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokémon or it's characters.

* * *

**Private Zone**

_Okay, how did he get himself into this again?_

Shinji glanced at the big apartment store before him. Then, he turned to the blue haired girl next to him, giving her a death glare. She was kidding, right?

"No." He told her in a serious and annoyed tone. Hikari tried her best to hold back a cold shiver by his glare. The young trainer looked...quite dangerous.

"Come on, you wanted to go to an 'interesting place'." The beautiful girl pleaded while tugging on his sleeves.

_Interesting?_

What the hell was she kidding?

He was _not_ going to enter this store.

As if the coordinator just had read his mind, she stemmed her hand into her hips while giving him a questioning look. "Come on, it's not that bad!" she pleaded again.

"_Not that bad?_"Shinji stared at her in horror and disbelief as he repeated her words. "Troublesome, I'm a _guy_ who never had a sister or any other girl's presence in his whole live. With the exception of my mom or Sumomo but _even they_ would _never_ drag me along for _this_." At that, he glared at the giant store in front of him again, as if it was a Palkia which got hypnotized by Team Galactic and was about to destroy the universe. He tried his best to not lose his temper and for the first time in years, he found it really hard to do. Still, he couldn't believe how he let himself get fooled so easily. That was definitively not what he expected from a 'city sight seeing tour'. And even when he mentioned that he wanted to go somewhere interesting at least, he thought this girl would imagine some amusement arcade, carnival or worse, shopping because that was definitively interesting, for girls. But hell, shopping! Even there he would have expected her to go for some clothes or really at worst, shoes. But it never occurred to him that she would go to one section which all boys his age avoided, you know, the lingerie warehouse. Sure, it was the largest and most popular store in Sinnoh and girls did love to buy from here but for the young trainer, it was a store full of the unknown and he would prefer to die unknowing. For guys, the warehouse was perhaps a giant pink monster, a hypnotized Palkia. Shinji wanted to turn away in disgust.

He was _not_ going to follow her in this store.

No matter how much she was going to plead.

"You're overreacting. It's just a lingerie store." Hikari sighed while tugging on his sleeves again. "Come on! I think I would need some new panties."

He was caught off-guard.

Shinji couldn't help but flushed furiously. He tried to escape some dirty thoughts by shaking his head wildly.

_Damn _his teenager hormones.

Hikari laughed heartily at the sight. She never saw Satoshi's cold rival like this. "Calm down, Shinji, I was just joking." She ignored the death glare he gave her. "I wouldn't go shopping with a guy for such stuffs."

"Fine, then we can leave." the lavender haired boy said while turning around.

"Eh?" the girl panicked and stopped him by holding tightly on his arm. "Wait!"

"Let go of me!" He ordered as he tried to get out of her grip, a slight blush on his cheeks. "What do you want here if you don't need some new lingerie?"

"You do know that this place sells other stuffs besides girl's underwear, do you?" The coordinator asked, still holding on his arm.

If he wasn't Shinji, he would have blinked.

"They do?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course!" Hikari laughed. "I just want to buy some stuff for my Pokémon."

"And you can't buy that somewhere else?" The boy asked while giving the warehouse a disgusted look.

"No, I can't!" The coordinator started to pull him by his arm but he stopped her.

"Stop it! Remember Troublesome, I'm a _guy_!" he insisted, acting like his gender was the ultimate excuse and reason enough for him to not enter the store.

"Please, Shinji?" Hikari pleaded again.

"I'm fine with waiting here." he said.

"I didn't ask you to go shopping with me so you could just stand outside and wait for me to finish shopping." The girl pouted, ignoring the fact that it started with a city sight seeing tour and she never planned to go to a warehouse. "Please?" she asked again, looking at him with her puppy face.

Shinji glanced down at the girl and gulped. Although this girl was so scary sometimes, at this moment, she looked too innocent.

She was going to drive him _crazy_.

He could just _hardly_ resist.

"I'm still a guy!" He tried to sound as annoyed as he could.

Hikari took a deep breath and then sighed. Her patience started to wear thin. "I know that you're a guy, Shinji. And I'm very proud of you finally realizing it. I think at least the past ten people who walked pass us just got your point. But come on! It's not like you're going to turn feminine just by entering a lingerie warehouse."

Shinji didn't respond. He just stayed where he was.

Hikari sighed once again.

She got the point. He would _never_ enter this store if she was just begging. But even if it didn't have anything to do with her 'mission', she wanted to have some fun and that was why she had to get into this store.

"Fine!" The girl pouted while crossing her arms over her chest. "Then I'll just turn back to Reiji-san. It's more fun to let him show me some photos than to try to get you into this store. I think I'm going to invite Satoshi to join us."

Before she could say anything else, Shinji dragged her into the giant warehouse by pulling on her red scarf, ignoring the girl's protest.

"You still want to buy your stuffs?"

Of course, he didn't expect an answer.

_How_ did he get himself _into this_ again?

**--Flashback--**

_With the exception of the Valentine's Day, April 19th was his most hated day of the year. In his opinion, it should have been an ordinary day. __Unfortunately, he was the only one he knew who thought that way._

_It wasn't like he had something against the spring. But, with the exception of the Valentine's Day, April 19th was a day where he would like to be alone. And he avoided leaving his house at this day._

_So what was his brother even thinking when he did this to him?_

_It started when the door bell rang. Since Reiji was busy with feeding the Pokémon, it left to him to open the door. And he just hoped that it wasn't some crazy fan girl who found out where he stayed._

"_Hi!" A blue haired girl greeted cheerfully, a bright smile on her lips._

_Abruptly__, Shinji closed the door._

_That was even worse than some crazy fan girls._

"_Who was there?" Reiji asked while coming out with a little Chikorita in his arms._

"_Nobody." the trainer answered. In the next moment, his body almost jumped into the air by a loudly slam against the door. She wasn't going to crush the door, was she?_

"_Now open the door you rude jerk!" he could hear someone yelled outside. At first, Reiji sweat dropped but then, laughter escaped his lips._

"_Seems like 'nobody' really wants to talk to you."_

_Shinji grimaced while opening the door again. He faced the angry girl in front of him._

"_What do you..." Hikari interrupted him by pushing him aside and entered the house. Reiji sweat dropped again._

"_Hi, Reiji-san!" she laughed while joining the older guy._

"_Seems like your fine as always, Hikari-kun." He cleared his throat and smiled at the young coordinator. "What brings you up to Veilstone today?"_

"_I wanted to do a little 'city sightseeing tour'. Since I was just in Veilstone once, I wanted to ask you if you could join me, Reiji-san." Hikari sighed before continue. "I also asked Sumomo but she told me she has an important meeting later."_

"_I'm sorry, but I'm also waiting for someone." Reiji told her. Shinji gave his older brother a questioning look. He didn't know anything about that. "But I'm sure Shinji would love to accompany you." The breeder said while looking to Shinji, an innocent smile on his face._

_There were some moments where Shinji would like to bash his brother's head with something and this was definitively one of them. Hikari looked at him._

"_No." He told her while giving the girl a death glare, his typical glare when he wanted to scare someone off._

_What was his brother even thinking?_

_He couldn't spend his whole day with this annoying girl._

_A disappointed look appeared on the coordinator's face._

"_It's fine, I was just joking, Shinji." Reiji laughed. "Why don't you stay a little while with us, Hikari-kun? I could show you our photo album which I wanted to show you the last time."_

_Hikari's eyes glinted up. She knew exactly what he was about to say. Reiji really was a genius._

"_There are many photos of Shinji as baby and..."_

"_We're leaving." Shinji said while dragging Hikari with him by pulling on her scarf. He ignored the girl's protest._

_His brother should prepare himself for something later._

**--Flashback end--**

"We're not going to follow them into _this_ store, are we?" the green haired boy looked at the brunette next to him in disbelief.

"But Shuu-kun, Reiji-san told us to help Hikari if she gets into trouble! After all, it's our part of this mission." Haruka said matter-of-factly. Shuu gulped.

But Reiji _never_ mentioned that they were going to the lingerie warehouse.

Why the hell did Hikari even want to go to this place? All she had to do was to distract that one trainer. Did she forget that there were two peoples who should look after her? Obviously yes...

At this moment, the male coordinator wished to twitch his place with Satoshi. He didn't like his part of the 'mission' right now.

Well, he wasn't the only one.

* * *

As soon she opened the kitchen door, a fume flowed towards her. The girl could smell something burnt and she heard someone coughing in the kitchen. Kasumi sweat dropped while flouncing into the room.

"Satosh-kun! What are you doing? Open the window!" the young gym leader ordered and Satoshi did like him told.

After a while, the smoke was finally gone, giving a full view of the kitchen. It was a totally mess. Kasumi surveyed the room in shock. Minutes ago, it was so shiny and practically rivalled Mr. Clean's bald head. The raven haired boy in front of her was a mess himself, head to toe covered with a dusty substance. Pikachu was still coughing. The redhead sighed. Reiji wouldn't be happy to see this.

"Where is Takeshi?" she asked curiously, looking at the trainer.

"Buying some new eggs I guess." he said while giving Pikachu a bottle of water. The electro mouse took it gratefully.

"_And leaving Satoshi alone in the kitchen or what?" _Kasumi thought in horror and disbelief.

It was just like leaving a _bull_ in a _china shop_.

She shuddered.

"What happened here?"

Kasumi turned around. A little girl with pink hair looked over the windowsill into the kitchen. She held a big pouch close to her chest. Next to her stood Reiji, with a horrified look on his face. Kasumi sweat dropped again.

"I guess Satoshi is even worse in cooking than me…" Sumomo murmured. The other gym leader agreed silently.

* * *

As soon as he entered the warehouse, bright lights and flashes of pink and red flooded his vision. Everything he saw in the store was in a shade of pink. Shinji closed his eyes in disgust but soonly had to open them again, unless he wanted to walk straight into someone.

The rows of mannequins were filled in nothing but lingerie, posters of women in revealing positions, and blunt display of women's underwear and other skimpy clothing. Shinji almost felt the urge to close his eyes again; a slight blush appeared on his cheeks. Busy and filled with girls, the trainer felt immediately uncomfortable being the only boy throughout the whole premises.

Suddenly, Hikari let go of him and started to wander off. She looked at the products which the store had to offer. Shinji lifted his head as she left his side. He looked after her with a questioning look. After regaining his usual cold gesture, he rushed over to the blue haired girl and grabbed her arm.

"If you want to buy stuff for your Pokémon, we can pass this section." He hissed into her ear.

Of course he noticed that it was the lingerie section where they were standing before.

"I'm just looking." The girl simply smiled up at him. "Just consider this an opportunity to educate yourself, on the female body."

He _didn't_ need that.

Hikari giggled as she turned around and held up a pink panty in front of the trainer's face. She gave him an innocent look, causing him to raise an eyebrow.

"Do you think I'll look good in these?"

For a moment, Shinji stood stunned while giving her a dumbfounded look. When he finally realize what she just asked him, the boy turned around in embarrassment while blushing madly and grunting his teeth. Again, he had to fight back some dirty imaginations. Cute Shaymin, what did he do in the past to deserve such punishment, with the exception of being rude and cruel? Hikari laughed heartily at his reaction. After putting the clothing item back in its place, she squeezed his arm lightly.

"Aww, Shinji. You're so cute!" she said in a sweet voice.

She was kidding, wasn't she?

"L-let go!" Shinji ordered as his blush deepened, if that was possible. He started to find it embarrassing how this girl always held him that way.

The girl just giggled again while leading him out of the underwear section, causing him to feel more relaxed and comfortable. Then, she ran toward to the outer clothing section of the store. Shinji followed her without saying anything. He just hoped to get out of this warehouse soon.

This day couldn't become any worse.

"You know? I need some new pompons for me and Piplup." Hikari announced cheerfully while looking through the racks. Just half – listening, Shinji leaned his back against a wall, waiting for his counterpart. Searching through the different stuffs, she suddenly pulled out a red laced bra. The coordinator blinked.

"What is this doing here?" she murmured to herself, then handed it to Shinji. "Can you hold this?"

Slightly surprised, the trainer held on the underwear. As he realized the situation, he blushed for the third time of the day.

"Troublesome! Take this back!" He hissed while holding the bra over to her.

The blue haired girl didn't look up. She continued searching through the racks for some pink pompons.

"It doesn't belong here. Can you go and put it back, please?"

His eyes widened. He looked to the underwear section which he just had escaped from a few minutes ago. This bothersome girl wanted him to put it back there? _No way!_

"I would rather fight a horde of Zangoose with only this weak Chimchar!" Shinji said in complaint, thinking of the Pokémon he just realesed seven months ago. She couldn't do _this_ to him.

"Come on! I'm almost finished." Hikari glanced at him. "Just put it back and we're going to leave, I promise."

_This day couldn't become any worse._

Shinji grunted his teeth in defeat. Well, maybe it wasn't that hard to put this thing back to its place and besides, he really wanted to leave.

So, taking a deep breath, he made his way to the lingerie department of the store. Somehow, he felt like a little lamb on his way to a slaughterhouse, a feeling he didn't get very often. Although he was looking on the floor, he felt like all the girls were giving him weird stares, pointing on the bra in his hand. As the trainer lifted his head, he saw a girl walked by, mouthing "pervert" to the friend beside her. Shinji gave her a death glare, causing the girl to shudder. Without saying anything, he walked off.

As he reached the lingerie section, the boy couldn't help but blush again at the sight of so many revealing underwear in his vision. Quickly darting his eyes, Shinji looked for a place to set aside the bra in his hand. At this moment, he wished nothing more than to get rid of the underwear apparel or better, of this whole store. Searching for a while, he finally found a bin to place the item but before he could move, a female voice behind him spoke up.

"Shinji? Is that you?"

Hastily, he turned around at the sound of his name. In front of him stood a young woman with blonde hair, a black dress and a questioning look on her face. They boy froze immediately.

He was going to _kill_ his brother for doing this to him!

"So it's really you!" Shirona smiled up. "What are you doing here?" asked the champion of Sinnoh. Her look became more curious when she noticed the red laced underwear in the trainer's hand.

Shinji tried to think of an excuse but too many thoughts surrounded his mind. Fortunately for him, Hikari suddenly appeared to his side, holding a plastic pouch with two pink pompons to her chest.

"Shirona-san?" her eyes glinted up.

The young woman looked down at the blue haired girl and smiled. "I didn't expect to meet you here either." Her eyes wandered to Shinji again. "So you're here with Hikari? Is she trying to style you up?" she asked, causing the boy to froze again. He looked at her in horror and disbelief. Did he get it right?

_Style him up?_

In a _lingerie warehouse_?

Hell, did he miss something?

Cute Shaymin, he took everything back. This day was becoming worse. The bra slipped through his hand. He suddenly felt an urge just to pick up this troublesome girl and ran out of this store. Picked up the red underwear, Hikari just laughed heartily at Shirona's joke, and at Shinji not understanding this.

"No, I was searching for some new pompons." she said. "But may you could help me looking for some cute underwears?"

"Trouble some..." Shinji hissed in a whisper. Shirona smiled again. She never thought that this cold trainer was so easy to make fun at.

"Why not? I was searching for some either. Which cup size do you have?" the blonde spoke up in an innocent voice. The lavender haired boy behind felt his mouth dry up, he still couldn't help but gulped. His eyes wandered to the blue haired girl's chest and Shinji almost bashed his head when he noticed this. His whole body felt so hot. _Damn it_, his heart was pounting _hardly_!

"Cup C." The coordinator answered sweetly, as if she didn't know that the boy behind her was feeling quite uncomfortable. "And..."

That was enough! He didn't want to know anything more. Shinji felt like he was getting nosebleeding.

"Okay, Shirona-san, I hope to catch you around soon. I may need a rematch. And I and this troublesome girl have to go now." With this, he lifted a very confused Hikari up on his shoulder and bolted.

He ran and ran, until he was at the cash register, far away from the lingerie section. He dropped the coordinator which he had carried the whole way. She glanced at him with an innocent look.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing...just pay...so...we...can leave..." He was out of breath, panting and slightly sweating from the instant burst of running. The girl in front of him blinked.

"Just pay!" the young trainer ordered again when he started to get his breathing under rhythm and started to calm down.

"Yeah yeah..." the girl murmured annoyed and turned around.

As they waited for their turn in the somewhat long line, the trainer got bored and looked around the check-out aisle. He saw a small, olive green box tucked away in one of the stands next to him. For some reason, curiosity overcame him. He picked up the box, liking it's color design and it's logo, which was an artistic flower. He looked down at the stands, he saw another box in a blue coloring, and a smiling girl was designed on it. Although he didn't like this very much, he also picked it up.

"Troublesome, what are those?" he asked, facing the blue haired girl. Hikari gave him a short glance, than looked down to the boxs in his hands.

"That is a tampon." She said while pointing at the green box. "And this is a condom I guess." She looked at the blue box.

His eyes widened as Shinji dropped both boxs on the floor. His face was filled with horror.

"I hate this place..." he muttered.

After paying, they exited the store. As soon as Shinji was outside, he felt much more relaxed. He was definitively never going to enter this store again. The trainer realized that it was already late in the afternoon. The sun would set soon. Suddenly, he heard a male voice protesting loudly. Looking to his right, he catched the sight of a green haired boy and a brunette next to him. Hikari also looked up and as soon she saw those two, she sweat dropped. She completely forgot them.

"As one of the best coordinator, I demand a say in this! It's unfair and I don't care if it's our mission or not! You can't make me go in there!" the green haired boy protested.

"And as one of the best female coordinator, I tell you to go in there! All the others are doing their part and we're not going to leave without doing anything!" Haruka pouted and stemmed her hand into the hips.

"You? One of the best female coordinator?" Shuu pouted back with a doubtful tone in his voice. Before the brunette could jump up and kick her opposite in his face, Hikari interrupted the two.

"Haruka? Shuu?" the blue haired girl sweat dropped. Were those two arguring since she and Shinji entered the store?

The two coordinators looked at Hikari and sweat dropped as well.

"Because of you being such a baby they finished already!" Haruka whispered.

"Yeah, let's just go now!" he didn't respond to her insult. Three hours arguing were already enough.

Hikari sighed as she grabbed Shinji's arm. "Come on, let's go back to Reiji-san!" she smiled.

After seven times trying to speak with the lavender haired boy, the blue haired finally gave it up. So, they walked in silence the whole way.

She smiled up when they reached Shinji's place and saw Reiji standing before the house, Sumomo right at his side. Hikari ran up to them as Shinji gave the two a questioning look. What were they about to do now? But before he could even ask, his troublesome girl dragged him into his house by pulling on his arm.

"Come on, hurry!" she laughed happily.

"What the..." Before he could finish his question, the reached the living room. And his eyes widened.

The whole room was decorated. On the table were thirteen gateaus, each one with a little candle on it. His rival Satoshi was sitting on the couch, with a red haired girl and Pikachu at his side. Both looked up when he and Hikari entered the room. Takeshi also turned around.

"There you are!" Satoshi grinned and stood up as Reiji, Sumomo, Haruka and Shuu entered the room.

"What..." Shinji raised an eyebrow while looking at his older brother. Then, he turned to the blue haired girl as she tugged on his sleeves, a bright smile on her lips.

"Each gateau is for one of your ages." She laughed and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Happy Birthday, Shinji!"

Shinji touched his cheek, still confused. After a while, a short smile appeared on his face.

_Maybe, April 19th wasn't that bad at all._

* * *

**A/N: **I think I got tired at the end xD" There might be mistakes, I just typed, read it one time more and posted. But if you still liked it, then review please?

* * *


End file.
